


Crabbeho kniha poezie

by e_danae



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 05:45:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/e_danae/pseuds/e_danae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kánon nám nenaznačuje, že by v sobě Goyle či Crabbe tajili nějaké skryté hlubiny, ale tam je vidíme jen a pouze nebelvírským pohledem. Jak by si něčeho takového mohli vůbec nebelvírští všimnout?<br/>Překlad povídky "Crabbe's Poetry Book" od duj. Translated with permission. Thank you, duj.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crabbeho kniha poezie

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Crabbe's Poetry Book](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/17025) by duj. 



> Povídka byla sepsána před HBP a přeložena v roce 2006, původně pro archiv Time Eater. Za důsledný a povzbuzující betaread děkuji Alane.

„Tak co máš?“

 Vin vzhlédl od notesu, který ležel v jeho hranaté dlani, a s pokrčením ramen jej předal svému o trochu menšímu kamarádovi. Jejich matky a teta Narcisa byly nejlepšími přítelkyněmi už od školy, a tak oni dva a Draco vyrůstali společně, skoro jako bratři. Zvykli si dělit se o všechno.

 Greg se usadil vedle něj na posteli a dal se do čtení. Svraštil přitom husté nízko posazené obočí a rty se mu pohybovaly, jak si předříkával slova.

  _Jaké to je, růst v zelené jen,_

_v barvě závisti a jara a změn?_

_A proč mám pocit, že prázdný jsem sám,_

_když sloužím hadu, jen hadův sen znám?_

_Zelená barvou je růstu a zrození,_

_trávy a listí a chaluh a osení,_

_lučin a pastvin, kde jehňátka skotačí,_

_krmí se vesele v hebounkém srocení._

_Zelená – barva těch, co budou snědeni,_

_kývej a mávej, však na zemi stůj,_

_chycen jsi v osudu, který nic nezmění,_

_v zmijí zlé pasti čeká rubáš tvůj._

_Až lačná Avada setne můj klas,_

_– vždyť žeň se blíží každým dnem víc –_

_ať tedy usnu a sen svůj sním zas,_

_než znovu vzejdu – nové smrti vstříc._

 

 Greg konečně vzhlédl a rozpačitě se mračil.

 

„Tohle není dobrý,“ prohlásil.

 Vin si odhrnul vlasy z očí, ale jen co dal ruku pryč, spadly zase zpět. Jeho zástřih jak podle pravítka měl své nevýhody, ale nosil tenhle účes odjakživa a neviděl důvod pro to něco měnit.

 Není to dobrý. Greg to řekl až příliš opatrně. Jako poezie to nestálo za nic – rytmické schéma bylo v každém verši jiné, ne jako v té mudlovské antologii, kterou loni pronesl z bradavické knihovny a od té doby ji zmenšenou schovával v pouzdru se soupravou na udržování košťat. A z toho, že ho napadaly takové myšlenky, mu také nebylo dvakrát dobře. Podíval se na svého kamaráda a souhlasně pokrčil rameny.

 „Draco chtěl něco krátkýho a jedovatýho,“ vysvětloval Greg vážně. „Něco jako _Weasley je náš král_ , jaks vymyslel loni.“

 „A proč ho to zajímá? Neříkal, že toho chce nechat?“

 Draco se nemusel šprtat na opravné zkoušky z Obrany a doufat, že letos konečně proleze N.K.Ú. jako oni, přesto se zdálo, že má pořád hrozně málo času. Málo času dokonce i na famfrpál! Sice stále trousil spiklenecké poznámky o úžasném tajemství, které jim nemůže prozradit, ale co mohlo být úžasnějšího než být chytačem, zvlášť měsíc před utkáním s Nebelvírem?

Greg pokrčil rameny a poškrábal se na nose.

„Říkal, že i když nebudem hrát, furt ještě můžem povzbuzovat a fandit.“

Vin přikývl a opřel si čelo o dlaň zamazanou inkoustem. Udělal si tak šmouhu přes tvář, ale ani si toho všiml. Protřel si obličej. Krátký a jedovatý pokřik pro famrpálový zápas? A k čemu? Nebáky stejně neporazí. Když se jim to jednou přece jen podařilo, starej Bumbác měl okamžitě po ruce švindl, kterým Nebáky znovu vrátil na první místo. Nebo prostě zrušil soutěž jako loni. Ale Vin byl už od dětství zvyklý dát Dracovi všechno, co si přál; od chvíle, kdy Draco poprvé položil svou ruku na jeho plyšového baziliška. Proč v tom tedy nepokračovat.  

„Nebelvír jde do háje, Zmijozel to vyhraje – Nebáci rudý namelou si huby,“ zaveršoval Vin za okamžik. Zase ho svědily klouby, musel si je poškrábat.

Rozhostilo se ticho, jak si Greg větu pomalu přemílal v hlavě.

„Jo, to je dobrý.“ Půjčil si od Vina brk a prázdný kus pergamenu. „Jaks to říkal?“

Vin si s povzdechem vzal brk i pergamen z kamarádových humpoláckých rukou zase zpátky. Bude rychlejší, když to udělá sám.

„Vykašli se na to, já to napíšu.“

Greg pozoroval svého kamaráda a přitom si prohrábl krátké ježaté vlasy. Vin mu poslední dobou připadal hodně nervózní.

„Vine?“

„Hmm?“

„Vine?“ Gregův hlas byl ještě hlubší a chraplavější než obvykle a jeho malá zapadlá očka ho sledovala starostlivým pohledem. „Ty nejseš rád, že jsi ve Zmijozelu?“

Vinova ruka sebou trhla a udělala na pergamenu kaňku. Prudce zvedl hlavu, oči přivřené a rty našpulené.

„Kde jinde bych měl být? Ostatní koleje nestojí za nic.“

Ale byla to vytáčka. Samozřejmě že Bradavicích to jinak nešlo: Mrzáci byli moc šplhounští, Havráci moc nudní a Nebáci – brr! Nebáci byli prostě Nebáci. Ale začínal uvažovat o světě za branami Bradavic. O světě, kde by ho neomezovala žádná očekávání spojená s jeho kolejí, kde by mohl být jen Vin Crabbe a dost. Ale bylo to vůbec možné, nebo se celý svět prostě dělil jen na čtyři skupiny?

„No já nevím,“ zamumlal Greg. „Ale nevypadáš moc šťastně.“

„Všechno se hrozně změnilo od té doby, co jsou naši tátové pryč.“

Vinova pěst se pevně sevřela kolem brku a jeho rty se stáhly do úzké čárky.

„Pořád tomu nemůžu uvěřit. Naši tátové byli prostě moc... staří. Proč museli být v nějakém tajném spolku nebo lítat po nocích v maskách? Jasně že táta neměl rád mudlovský šmejdy – kdo by je taky měl rád? Ale jinak se o politiku nikdy nestaral. Proč do toho lezl?“

Greg pokrčil rameny začal si praskat klouby na rukou. Jako obvykle začal malíčkem: jedna, dva, tři, a pak pokračoval dál: jedna, dva, tři, jedna, dva, tři, jedna, dva, tři až k palci, jedna, dva. Když takhle zpracoval obě dlaně, vzhlédl.

„Řek bych, že si mysleli, že je to důležitý. Chtěli zachránit svět, že jo? A udržet nám šmejdy hezky od těla.“ 

Vin si povzdechl a podal mu pergamen. Proč měl jenom pocit, že se všichni tři čím dál víc vzdalují jeden druhému?

Draco byl vždycky tím nejchytřejším, tím, kdo vymýšlel všechny hry a dokázal i ty nejnudnější dny proměnit v dobrodružství. Když byli ještě dětmi, vymýšlel pro ně příběhy o hrdinských činech baziliška Bédi, ohniváče Olega a mantichory Maxe. Když si hráli na průzkumníky, vždycky byl vůdcem výpravy a určoval směr, kterým se vydají. Byl také fantastický herec. Za dlouhých zimních večerů je dokázal ve společenské místnosti po večerce rozchechtat tak, až jim tekly slzy, zvlášť když jim předváděl Gonagalku nebo Hagrouna.

Ale po jejich loňském prázdninovém pobytu u sv. Munga jako by mu došly nápady. Jako by ho už nebavilo nic jiného, než se skrývat za ledovou hradbou svých šedých očí nebo jim mávat před obličejem zahalenou levičkou, na tváři úsměv, který se pohyboval kdesi mezi triumfálním zazubením a zoufalým šklebem. Přece se nepřidal k Vy-víte-komu! Snad ne, dokud chodí do školy! Proč? Teď už to nevypadalo ani zdaleka tak úžasně, ne když měli následovat příklad svých otců, namísto aby se bouřili proti jejich úctyhodným nudným životům podporujícím ministerstvo.

 Grega to zjevně nijak neznepokojovalo. Byl pořád stejně jednoduchý a přímý jako sedlák, který zorává pole rovnými brázdami a neuchýlí se ani o kousek. Nikdy ho netrápilo, zda je bílá bílou nebo černou nebo padesáti odstíny šedé. Dělal to, co mu odjakživa vtloukali do hlavy, a byl s tím spokojen. 

Vin sledoval odcházejícího kamaráda a znovu si povzdechl. Jen kdyby si mohl být stejně jistý.

**Author's Note:**

> V HP 5 se Draco ptá: „Jak se ti líbí tahle moje písnička?“, ale nelze vyloučit, že si ji přivlastňuje proto, že si ji „objednal“, tedy buď měl počáteční nápad nebo požádal svého kamaráda, aby ji složil.
> 
> Kánon se nezmiňuje o pobytu v nemocnici, ale Draco, Crabbe a Goyle zažili v HP 5 ve vlaku cestou zpátky skutečně ošklivou sérii kleteb seslaných Brumbálovou armádou.


End file.
